Terminology
A page explaining the various terms in the Re:Kingdom Universe. General Witches Sealing ''': This event took place at the year 30 f.s till year 0. When the world was about to get eaten by the Witch of Gluttony and the Witch of Envy the people of Icathia had to choose a way how to forcome this. They knew they could kill the Witches so they had to seal them away. The people of Icathia chose to ask help from the Legendary Sage, The Sword Saint and The Dragon. With their power the could probably kill 2 or 3 witches and seal the others away. Though it was almost impossible because of the attacks of the Witch Cult. Couple years later the Witch of Envy became furious and killed all the witches except Pandora and Witch of Greed. Echidna collected the souls of the killed Witches and sealed herself away at the Sanctuary in Arlam Village. Pandora flet and joined the Witch Cult later though the reason why she joined is still unknown. In year 0 Satella was all alone versus Flugel, Reid and Volcancia. It was a hard fight though they succeeded and sealed satella away for a part. They sealed the Witch of Envy part of her at the Evil Sealing Stone in Senhar. The Satella part faded away though Pandora took that part and sealed that part in the Sanctuary. '''Demi-Human War Due to the actions of the Witch of Envy, Half Elves and other half races were considered to be heretical, with the prejudice extending to Demi-Humans themselves. Amidst all of that, a Demi-Human village was involved in a conflict with a Human village, and at a peace conference those sent from the castle were assassinated, leading both sides to claim that it was the other side's fault. The conflict eventually grew until it spread across Lugnica, lasting until the Demi-Humans admitted that it wouldn't benefit anyone to keep on fighting, though they still claimed not to be responsible for the assassination. The decision to end the war was considered to have brought about by the Sword Saint's actions. Damage from the war existed deep within people and people still harbor prejudice against half races even if it isn't spoken aloud. Witch Cult : See Witch Cult. Witches of Sin: See Witches of sin. Demon Beasts: See Demon Beasts World Spirits: World Spirits are the four spirits which created the world. These Spirits do not like to have contact with the world for some reason and actually want to dissappear after that they created Lugunica. These World Spirits also created the four gospels. *'Book of Despair' : The Book of Despair is a blue book created by Glacia *'Book of Fall ': The Book of Offer is a green book crafted by Consteria *'Book of Offer ': The Book of Offer is a red book crafted by Maguro *'Book of Wisdom' : The Book of Wisdom is a white book crafted by Zarestia and is being used by Echidna that allows her to draw knowledge from the world's memory. The mind of an ordinary person attempting to read it would be fried out of the sheer amount of knowledge flowing into the reader's mind. Royal Selection: A selection to decide on who will become the 42nd King of Lugnica. The elections spans for three years until the same day, which is the day a month before the ritual with Volcanica. The five candidates are Emilia, Crusch Karsten, Anastasia Hoshin, Priscilla Barielle, and Felt, all of whom were chosen by the insignias. Ola: An Ola is a magical Crystal that is located in every gate city in the United Kingdoms of Lugnica. These Ola's store magic, Divine Protections, Gates and several other things of people. People are randomly chosen in which Ola they are written in. If your Ola breaks, all your magic and other magic like things are lost. Axa Ola: The Axa Ola is a storage of mana located at the origin of the world. No one knows where it is located or whether it has a will of its own. It is said that those who awaken to prohibited arts have had their spirits destroyed by looking at it. Some speculate that it is the world's will and gives Divine Protections to people. Warning Stone: Warning Stones are capable of alerting people of intruders. Crystal Lamp: Crystal Lamps gather mana from the atmosphere during the day and can be lit at night by using the accumulated mana. Time Tower: Time Towers are tall buildings with a time crystal placed in them, similar to a clocktower. Many cities and villages have them and multiple towers are placed within each one. Trials: The trials are three different events that take place at Echidna's Grave at night and clearing them releases the barrier on the Sanctuary. Only halves and people who have been given the right by Echidna may take the trials. If anyone unworthy enters, they suffer ill effects such as feeling bad or getting injured. The effects are stronger the more the person is talented. Divine Dragon Ritual A ritual between Volcanica and either the king or a shrine maiden of the Kingdom of Lugnica where the pledge is reviewed. The next ritual will be held three years and a month after the beginning of the royal election. Races Elf : 'Elves are a race of Demi Humans known for their longevity and beauty. Because of the Witch of Envy, Elves were also the target of prejudice from others. Almost all Elves are currently frozen in Elior Forest. '''Blood Elf ': Night elves are exact the same as Elves though Blood elves are Elves that are attracted to the sun and are really into elves and not humans. 'Night Elf ': Night elves are exact the same as Elves though Night elves are Elves that are attracted to the moon and water. Night Elves most likely live in forests where it is dark and with no sunlight. 'Vampire ': Vampires are almost the same as humans except they need a certain amount of Blood in a week what depends on how old, How tall, and how heavy you are. 'Sage ': Sages are people who get blessed by the Flugel Tree. They are around 12 times stronger than an average human, Have standard Divine Protections. And are really skilled in Magic and Sword Skills without even being Trained. '''Oni : The Oni are a strong race of Demi Humans known for their strong bodies and mana quality. Despite their strength, they are generally a peaceful race, and tend to live in villages in the mountains away from others. Most Oni have two horns, however those with one or no horns are known as Hornless, and any Oni born with one horn are killed soon after birth. The village Ram and Rem lived in 10 years prior was the last Oni village, effectively making them the only two Oni left in the entire world. Roswaal remarks that the Oni's demise was because of natural selection, as they refused to accept new ideas, and not because of discrimination or prejudice. Giant : Giants are a Demi Human race of massive people with tremendous strength. They fought in various places during wartime and because of that their numbers had dwindled. Ghouls ''': Ghouls are a carnivorous and cannibalistic species that are only able to feed on humans and other ghouls. They have a different level of mentality and are four to seven times stronger than a average human. They cannot die by injuries. They can only die when their head is chopped off or if their heart gets destroyed / Crushed. '''Mana Human : Mana humans are humans who are attracted to Mana Spirits and need Mana in the atmosphere to live further. Without Mana they become unconscious and feel the want to die. If they have Mana they are 150% stronger than without Mana. Abilities Divine Protection: See Divine Protections. Magic See Magic. Spirit Magic : Spirit Magic is a type of craft similar to magic that Spirit Users employ. Spirit User : Spirit Users, such as Emilia, are people that are contracted with Spirits, and use them in various situations. There are three different classes of Spirits; Minute Spirits, Quasi Spirits and Spirits . There are also man made Spirits known as Artificial Spirits which were created by the witch Echidna. Unlike Magic users, Spirit Users gather mana from outside their body. Curse: A subcategory of spiritual and magical arts that originated from the country of Impacta. The most notable traits about curses is they cannot be defend against once activated and they are most effective class of magic when comes to killing. However physical contract between the caster and target are mandatory for curse to work. Furthermore unlike mana-based magic, Curses are only limited to taking lives and have no other application in society beyond that. This caused the practice to become taboo leading it to fall out of favor among mainstream Magicians. Authority See Authority. Witch Genes Witch Genes are special genes that enable people to use Authorities. Ratings and Ranks In the universe of Re;Kingdom, characters are being rated in various terms. X- | X | X+ | Y- | Y | Y+ | Z- | Z | Z+ ' '''S- | S | S+ | SS | SS+ | SSS | SSS+ ' '''A- | A | A+ B- | B | B+ C- | C | C+ D- | D | D+ E- | E | E+ F- | F | F+ Locations '''Gate Cities : '''see Ola. Category:Terminology